


Caught Off Guard

by Bismarcks_Corner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bunny Girl, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Female Ejaculation, Full Nelson, Large Cock, Library Sex, Mating Press, Polyamorous relationship, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Deformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarcks_Corner/pseuds/Bismarcks_Corner
Summary: Jaune left his scroll in team RWBY's dorm and needs help finding it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Relief

Inside team RWBY's dorm, a simple search dragged on for what seemed to be eons. Blake just wanted to get back to reading her "adult literature", but felt inclined to help the blond leader of JNPR look for his damn scroll. This was not out of any desire to aid Jaune, but rather out of an obligation to make sure he didn't go poking around where he didn't belong. He may have gained her respect with his unexpectedly positive reception to her reveal of being a faunus and his enlightened view of her people in general, however, she'd seen how the boy acted around Weiss.

That's how she found herself in this situation, bored, anxious, and annoyed. Both of them were so absorbed in their search that they didn't stop to adjust their now mildly roughed up academy uniforms. Blake paid this fact no mind. Between keeping an eye on Jaune and the aforementioned search, she was far too busy. Rummaging around the desks, the blond called over to her, "Try looking under the beds. Might've dropped it while hanging out with Ruby."

Without hesitation, the brunette crouched down for an in depth search, but couldn't get a good look. On her hands and knees, she suddenly felt very paranoid. 'Doesn't matter if he takes a glance at my ass, plenty of guys constantly ogle me already and he's not the type of guy to do something stupid.' she reasoned with herself. 'Even if he was that type of guy, he's practically obsessed with Weiss so-'

Rudely tearing her from her thoughts, the faunus felt a pair of hands lift up her skirt and yank down her panties. She had a split second to move, kick, or scream, but would end up doing nothing. Instead, she froze as her face scrunched up and her eyes rolled back. Her last thought being just how full she felt before her mind went blank.

Adjusting to her tightness, Jaune felt the pleasure of breaking in another faunus girl course throughout his entire body. Being isolated from his usual contacts back home had made the blond antsy. Human girls just didn't have the same appeal and his hands had never been able to get him off. All of his machinations had led to this moment and it was paying off in full.

"It's been a while since I've lodged my cock in a faunus as tight as you." he said, slowly sliding his veiny cock out only to ram it back in. At this Blake made a strangled noise and shook like a leaf. Slowly she moved her hand to her stomach and, to her shock, found a large bulge at her belly button. The obscene protuberance appeared and disappeared as the knight began to thrust in a slow, rough rhythm.

"You oughta know that I never wanted to screw the schnee." he revealed. He didn't think the girl could respond, at least not coherently, but he continued to talk as he fucked her into submission. "Never liked human girls, had a lot of faunus friends back home to keep me satisfied." he rambled on. At the same time he started to pick up the pace, causing the helpless girl to moan in mind numbing pleasure every time he bottomed out.

"Damn you're tight!" he exclaimed, "You've gotta be enjoying this, but I can make it even better..." he said in a sinister tone. Grabbing Blake's bow with one hand, he tore it from her head, exposing her feline ears which he began to caress with his hand. The brunette could take no more, reaching a titanic orgasm that sprayed juices all over while her walls spasmed around Jaune's girthy cock. When the faunus' arms inevitably gave out from exhaustion, she buried her face in the end of the bed she had intended to search.

Not letting her rest, the knight simply continued to pummel the walls of her womb. "Short fuse too," he chuckled, "I'm gonna have fun with you." he growled, hooking one arm around her neck and the other over her stomach. Thrusting up into her, his pace increased immensely, causing Blake to release wanton moans and cries that could surely be heard all the way down the hall.

"Lucky for you, I'm pent up as all hell," he said breathily into her ear, "and I'm just about ready to burst. So take it all!" he yelled, finally giving in to the extreme pressure that had built and hilting himself deep within the faunus.

In her uniform, Blake's belly bulged, then began to swell as Jaune painted the walls of her womb white. Having gone months without relief, the blond had a copious amount of semen stored in his balls, all of which was shooting out at a force comparable to a fire hydrant. With no where else to go, a significant segment of semen joined the brunette's juices on the floor.

An untold amount of sensations battered the leader of team JNPR. Letting out a long sigh, he rubbed the fuck drunk faunus' belly, making her purr unconsciously. Letting her go, he left her twitching on the floor while he zipped up his pants and started to leave before stopping abruptly.

"Don't bother telling anybody about this." he said in a confident tone totally unlike him. "After all, who would ever believe that I, the weakest kid in Beacon, fucked Blake's brains out. Good luck with that." He continued, "However, should you ever want more, you know where to find me." With that he strolled out of the room, leaving Blake to pass out with her face in an embarrassing aheago expression and his spunk steadily oozing out of her used cunt.


	2. Coincidence of Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is on a faunus fucking high and his dick has taken the wheel.

Practically skipping through the towering walls of books in Beacon's library, Jaune Arc felt _alive_. He felt so silly for having such stupid doubts like 'What if they have an STD?' or 'What if I get caught?'. As long as he kept his aura in tip top shape and played it smart he could go sticking his tool in any bitch he wanted without having to deal with any of the consequences. Life was great.

For now, he was wandering the library's darkest corners. The blond wasn't there for anything malicious or dirty, he just wanted to play video games on his scroll. Why in the deepest depths of Beacon's book collection? Nobody ever wandered back there and he needed to get away from his partner. Her advances on him were getting _way_ too pushy as of late. He couldn't just reject her, not only because she would probably stop training him, but also because she'd most likely ask _why_ he wouldn't date her. If he admitted he wouldn't date her because she's a human, there was about a 100% chance she'd run him through with Miló and bash his skull in with Akoúo̱.

All he needed to do was to keep up the illusion that he was just some sweet, innocent little boy that somehow didn't get the hint. Although the advice Nora was giving Pyrrha behind his back wasn't helping his odds. The lewd T-shirts, "accidental" wardrobe malfunctions, and suggestive comments were becoming too much to bare. What's worse was that the Vital Festival was coming up, giving his partner a very viable excuse to be around him more often.

However, not everything about the Vital was bad. Throughout the multitude of students visiting for the festival, he could safely bet a good portion were faunus, meaning it was prime time for the knight to be on the prowl. 'But here I am wasting time in here. AGH I'm such an idiot.' He continued to beat himself up over his trivial personal problem in his head, feeling leagues more shitty than he thought was possible today. Just when he was reaching peak grump, he saw his secluded spot ahead, cheering him up a bit.

Nicely cushioned office chairs accompanied by smooth mahogany desks free from splinters, graffiti, and gum, it was **the** perfect procrastination station in Beacon. Its mere sight soothed his nerves. With a lanky, easy, silent stride he swaggered over to his wheeled, jet black throne ready to beat his high score and follow it up with a two to three hour nap.

Mid step on his way to comfortable sanctuary, he bumped into something hard, ending up on his ass in seconds. "It is just not my day..." he muttered to himself. Opening his eyes, he saw that someone had invaded his place of rest! Who could be so vain, so cruel, so-

"I'm sorry, are you all right?"

'Wait, I know that accent!' Jaune realized.

Looking up he saw a very troubled Velvet Scarlatina holding out her hand. Everything seemed to slow down as a dark shadow cast across his features. He looked at her entire being, taking in her hypnotizing brown eyes, her sinful lips, the moderate swell of her breasts, her curves, her legs, and those ears... _especially those ears._ What was once a grumpy frown, was now a predatory grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

'Maybe coming here **wasn't** a waste of time...' he concluded, slowly and unnaturally rising from his position on the floor, like a puppet being pulled by invisible strings.

"Oh-um... ok, good thing you aren't hurt. I think I'll be on my-EEK!" The Arc pushed her into a bookshelf, his left palm slamming down right beside her head, closing off her escape route as books fell around them. The trapped bunny girl's eyes were wide and her cheeks were a light tint of red. She was looking everywhere but at him. "J-Jaune stop, I said sorry ok, so please stop." she pleaded. The knight in question wasn't really paying to attention to what came out of her mouth or where her eyes were looking. His entire focus was on her tall, fluffy ears.

He leaned down to one of her ears and let out a long, hot breath. She shivered at the strange sensation, about to protest, but stopped when he leaned in and dragged his tongue up the length of the appendage. Frozen by shock and fear, she was unable to suppress the small moan that escaped her lips. Both her hands shot to her mouth, which was a mistake.

The boy's right hand flew forward, glowing with aura, ripping off her skirt and panties in one swift, flawless motion. Velvet felt the air tickle her exposed pussy, panicking only briefly before Jaune's hips thrusted towards hers. The girl's mouth formed an 'o', her glazed eyes seemed to look past him as he stretched her walls with his thick prick. The blond seized her thighs, lifting her up against the shelf while sliding in more of his turgid length. It took some work, but eventually he breached the walls of her cervix and hilted himself inside. The cute little bunny let out a groan of pleasure as her abs lurched up. However, something felt... off.

Unlike other girls he'd been with, Velvet had yet to pass out, cum, or make some undignified, whorish face. Instead, when he looked into her eyes she met his gaze, panting and making a face so cute his heart clenched. This wasn't a case where she had some preternatural affinity for sex because she's a rabbit faunus; in fact past experiences had taught him stereotypes meant absolutely nothing in the sack. The truth was that she was a kickass, second year, huntress-in-training making full use of her abilities. She wasn't some cum slut who's legs would give after a few minutes of furious thrusting. She was a _young woman_ who could keep up with him and probably best him in the art of lovemaking with enough practice. That said, why wasn't she stopping him?

He suspected, and would've been right, that she could have ended his advances anytime she wanted. Was she letting him do this?

'Well if she wants it...' he slid out, '...I better GIVE IT TO HER' he thrust back in, hitting her g-spot and instantly making her mewl. He didn't bother taking it slow, setting a regular rhythm of angled thrusts that went in every direction. She panted, sighed, mewled, and moaned as he probed her insides, listening intently to find out which spots wracked her with ecstasy. Once he'd discovered her weak points, he focused on them exclusively while increasing the speed of his thrusts ever so slightly. The effect it had on her was visible, but not nearly enough to satisfy him.

He had bred Blake for his satisfaction alone, here he made _love_ to Velvet. This was the one battlefield where heexcelled, no, _dominated_. He would not lose, no matter how tight her velvety flesh clung to his cock. Velvet made a startled noise as he abruptly captured her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth, all the while continuing to fuck her. She accepted it, her own tongue joining the fray, pushing against his own in an erotic kiss that made them both hum pleasurably. Holding her in one arm, he skillfully unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her simple, brown sports bra. Roughly pulling down the offending undergarment, Jaune massaged her breasts, alternating between each one until finally the two of them ran out of air.

Separating from each other, they both gasped for air as they held each other's gazes, panting like dogs while the blond still thrusted into her at that same consistent speed. "Harder!" she whined. He obliged, slamming into her so hard they could hear the obscene sounds of their connection, droplets of clear juices scattering onto nearby sections of the library carpet. The bunny's back arched, her breasts pushing towards him so blatantly that his next move was obvious.

He latched onto her right tit, slathering the area around the areola, then sucking and nibbling her nipple. Above him Velvet let out a delighted, "Aah!" wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him in further, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. He'd occasionally switch from tit to tit, but for the most part, they had found their rhythm. For more than half an hour they continued, dripping with sweat and working up an intoxicating stench that defiled their nostrils. Worryingly, Jaune was approaching his final mile fast, and had no idea how close Velvet was. He did not have to worry for long.

"B-Brothers! It feels so good!" she moaned, "Keep g-going... gonna cum-AH!" Her legs locked behind his back, indirectly telling him exactly where she wanted him to finish. 'Wouldn't have it any other way.' he thought to himself. At this rate he would finish too early, however, he had just the thing to get her to the finish line.

Freeing his head from her luscious chest, he stuck his tongue into her erect rabbit ears. Remembering his breeding session with Blake, he knew exactly which spots would set her off, darting his wet muscle every which way. In response, the bunny's ears twitched and her snatch tightened around him, but it still wasn't enough. In a last ditch effort, he bit down on her ear, praying to Oum that it made her cum.

It did.

Crying out in climax, Velvet buried her face into his broad chest to muffle the sound, her pussy convulsing around him. Simultaneously, the knight let loose blast after blast of potent seed that invaded her insides. In no time at all, the rabbit faunus' stomach was distended and swollen. A torrential rain of excess semen and clear juices mixed to create a lewd shower that soaked the floor. Exhausted, Jaune collapsed on the floor, taking her with him.

Basking in the afterglow of their coupling, they stayed there on the floor, still connected as they both began to recover. Staring at the ceiling, post nut clarity hit the blond below like a truck, prompting him to ask, "Why'd you do it?" In response Velvet made a confused sound, not understanding the question.

"You could've stopped me at anytime, why did you let me... yunno?" Post nut clarity may be powerful, but he still couldn't speak very good.

"I've had a crush on you for a while." she answered at a volume barely above a murmur, "Didn't imagine this would be how you found out." Looking down he saw that her eyes were closed. She had this peaceful smile that made him wish the moment could last forever. He took great pleasure at the sight of her swollen belly, filled with his spunk and looking about five months pregnant. Strangely, curiosity still ate at him.

"Yeah but, why... I don't get it." he said with genuine confusion.

This annoyed Velvet a little. "Come on, am I not allowed to think a guy is cute?" she joked, "Some people just like others because... well, because they just do."

The answer was a little confusing, but he got the gist of it. "Fair enough. One more question, how are we going to get out of here without people noticing?"

It didn't take a thorough examination to figure out what had transpired between them. Their uniforms were either torn or drenched in sweat, books were everywhere, cum coated the carpet, and they both _reeked_ of sex.

"Good question..."


	3. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friends means more benefits.

Gazing at the mysterious sight of the fragmented moon suspended in darkness, accompanied by a whole host of stars, Jaune couldn't help but wonder, "Why didn't I do this before?"

"Well we didn't have any lube until now." Velvet answered, resting on his lap with his cock stuffed balls deep in her supple asshole. They sat together on the roof of Beacon's dorms, a blanket covering their connection as they enjoyed each other's heat.

In response he let out a brief chuckle, confusing the snug bun. "Not exactly what I meant. I mean, like, if I had done what I did in the library before... then things would've just been better."

Things were, in fact, far better than when the blond had started attending Beacon. He had canceled his training lessons with Pyrrha, citing the fact that he now had a personal trainer. This was technically not a lie, the majority of his sessions with Velvet did end up being _very_ personal. In other words, he had a far more adaptable and experienced fighter teaching him things his partner never could, with some bonus casual sex after each lesson. Other than a scant few strange looks from Blake, life was vastly improving for the leader of team JNPR.

"Been thinking about that myself." she admitted, "I always figured that Pyrrha would snatch you up first. So if you hadn't blown my mind in the library I would've never got the opportunity to do anything like _this_." she said, accentuating her point with a roll of her hips.

He let out an exaggerated 'HAH', "Don't worry, I was never going to date her in the first place." he reassured her.

"Why's that, she seems like a nice enough girl." Velvet pointed out. He mumbled some noncommittal reply, his hands leaving her hips to massage her chest.

"Jaune, you're rubbing my boobs again. You're hiding something aren't you?" she suspected, hitting him with an accusatory look that still managed to make his heart throb.

Freeing a hand, he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, but it's a little more embarrassing than that story about my sisters putting me in a dress." he warned, resuming his tit massage. This was clearly not enough to satisfy her, as she 'harumphed' many 'harumphs'.

He gave in easily. "Fine, you're lucky you are so damn cute." After a deep breath, he let loose, "I have a thing for faunus girls, obviously. Not like a fetish thing, more like a 'I can't get hard for my own race' type of thing."

"So you're a... faunus-sexual?" she ventured with a raised eyebrow. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" she joked, a cocky smile on her lips.

"Hey, at least I know my type!" he protested.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" she challenged.

"Well... I like short girls with brown hair..." he ran a hand through her luscious, brown locks, "a cute, aesthetic face..." he cupped one of her cheeks, preparing her for a kiss as they moved closer, "...and big, fluffy **ears**." he whispered, biting down on one of her ears. He felt Velvet's ass tighten around him while she squeaked in surprise. Amusing him to no end, the teasing knight cackled.

She elbowed him in the ribs, but to no avail. Tall, blond, and scraggly would not stop cackling any time soon. "Hmpf, stupid cheap shot... always messing with my ears." she grumbled. Only when he heard that did he finally stop, cupping her cheek again and engaging an initially reluctant bun in a chaste kiss, soothing her slightly. Feeling petty, she still wanted retribution, "Any more skeletons in your closet you wanna reveal?"

"I fucked Blake before I fucked you." he blurted out.

When the initial shock wore off, she put her hand to her chin, looking deep in thought. After a tense silence, she spoke once again. "Wait, Blake's a faunus?"

The blond looked like a deer caught in headlights, "A feline faunus... yeah." he elaborated, realizing his fuck-up all too late as his heart sunk into his stomach.

"Well... I wouldn't be against adopting a little kinky kitty." she offered with a mischievous grin, waggling her eyebrows twice so he'd hopefully get the hint.

...

"What?"

"Look, let me explain." she began patiently, "Throughout our history the faunus have always been a minority population that desperately needed more population. This means polyamorous relationships were not only normal, but encouraged." Velvet could've sworn she felt his cock twitch, "Though in this time of relative peace, we're not exactly in danger of extinction." Jaune cursed under his breath in disappointment, "However, the practice does still linger though, which is why those relationships are still quite-"

 _"YES!"_ he shouted in celebration, so enraptured by the mere suggestion that he suddenly seized her hips and came inside her ass.

"Gyah! T-Too much... excitement." she squeaked out, "S-So much... Ahhh~"

* * *

Just as planned, Velvet lead the next target through the vast corridors of Beacon's dorms. Unlike most days she wore her uniform very loose. The usual red ribbon, brown jacket, tan vest, and stockings that the dress code lazily enforced were not present, leaving her in an untucked white shirt and a red plaid skirt.

"Hey, mind telling me where we're headed bunny buns?" Neon asked with clear excitement, but also a hint of unease. She was wearing her normal combat outfit, only without the bulky bracers, shin guards, and knee pads. "The best events I've jammed at don't happen at the dorms, just saying." Her tail slowly drooping behind her back, she nervously laughed at her own comment. Velvet giggled.

"Trust me, this party is going to blow your mind." she promised, "It's a little different from the raves and concerts you've been to. So I suggest that you keep an open mind and just go with the flow." she said, hiding a devious grin from her invitee.

Her advice hardly did anything to calm Neon's nerves. "Yeah, never miss a beat..." she almost mumbled, swallowing hard as they stopped at one dorm in particular. An earthy scent trickled through cracks in the door and made both of them feel slightly dizzy. Erratic sounds of... something could be heard outside the door, too muffled to be recognized. The upbeat feline gave her friend a nervous look, receiving a nod of confirmation before reaching out with a shaky hand to twist the nob.

Following Velvet's advice, she kept an open mind...

and her open mind was absorbing _everything_.

They entered into a heavily modified version of a typical Beacon dorm, mellow piano music seamlessly establishing itself. A crowd of candles illuminated a red cushioned couch and a projector facing the right wall, as well as what looked like one gigantic bed at the left wall. The bed itself looked fit for royalty, but what was more eye catching were its occupants. Naked as the day she was born, Blake Belladonna laid on her back desperately clutching the sheets, thrashing around due to the ministrations of a certain blond. Burying his face between her thighs, Jaune assaulted her insides with his tongue. To spice things up he nibbled her clit, which had a profound effect on the normally reserved brunette. She cried out and her back arched. "Stawp! Don wan-AH... don wanna cum no more! P-Pwease!" she begged, heavily slurred and heaving for air. He wouldn't let up though, getting more aggressive until she violently squirted, firing girlcum across the bed.

Releasing the poor puss, he got to his knees and wiped his face clean with his forearm. In the dim candle light Neon saw his azure orbs lock on to her, now aware of her presence. Only when he stood on his knees did the red-headed Atlesian's eyes wander over his bare body. Her tail tucked between her legs.

"W-What kind of party _is_ this?" asked the trembling feline.

"Welcome to The Lounge." Velvet replied coolly behind her, unfazed by the erotic act. The sinister click of a lock alerted Neon, making her spin around. The devious bun had locked her in, smiling innocently as she cut her off from freedom. Panicking, she reflexively began to move away, only to back into the knight's broad chest. Wrapping his arms around her exposed midriff, Jaune felt her freeze, then tremble in his hold. Her focus was on the erect cock that ran between her legs, brushed against her tail, and rubbed against her panties.

'That thing's gonna destroy me.' she realized.

Then, he began to thrust his hips, working her up into a frenzy as he slid his length along her clothed entrance and her juicy thighs. She unconsciously grinded against him, her thoughts clouded by what had to be the strongest scented candles on Remnant. Her panties gradually became moist with arousal.

_Schlick Schlick Schlick_

Like most hunters-in-training constant activity, work, distractions, and her team left her with little to no time or options to wind down. So when he released his hold on her to begin stripping away her already revealing outfit, Neon didn't care. As long as he kept pushing against her core it wasn't possible for her to care. The promise of relief was simply too alluring.

Towering over her, he pulled her head back for a sloppy kiss, her muffled squeak vibrating in his mouth. By that time he had fully undressed her, allowing him to maul her ass with one large hand. Neon, having never received this kind of treatment, moaned into his mouth as they continued to push against each other's groins and tongues. A few minutes passed and Jaune decided he was done with foreplay.

The well endowed knight looped his arms under the feline's legs, lifting her up and resting his hands on her pig tails. It was a textbook full nelson... for the most part. In his haste to get into position he'd neglected to look before his hips hit home, resulting in nearly fourteen inches of hard cock violating the pussycat's anal canal and stretching her sphincter. Both of them froze, their faces contorted in confusion, pain, pleasure, or a combination of at least two.

"Nuh-noooo! J-AUGH... d-dude that's my a-AGH!" He didn't know what she was saying, he didn't know much of anything. All he _did_ know was that his thick prick was inside something and it felt _really good_. Jaune just kept fucking her ass, using her pigtails as handles to drag her down his considerable girth, unable to see her plight or the small bump that bulged against the Atlesian's abs. The blond felt too good to stop. Fortunately for the faunus getting her ass plowed, her aura was kicking in, dulling the pain of being stretched so wide and making her ass go numb. The boy pounded her at a measured speed, a lewd bassline thumping through Neon's rear while the bell on her collar rang like a call to prayer. Both of their brains were mush, fried by sensations down south.

Meanwhile, a nude Velvet turned on the projector, connected her scroll to it, and sat on the couch. Every once in a while she would take a glance at her stud's progress, but never joined in. Even though the candles surrounding the room _were_ cholk full of aphrodisiacs, and watching Jaune ravage Neon _was_ hot, she'd already had her fill earlier that day. Instead of joining, she was going to catch up on her favorite show. 'I'm gonna need my headphones.' she realized, only now factoring in the two people furiously fucking behind her.

Speaking of the two people fucking behind her, Jaune ran out of strength to pull off a standing full nelson, and had regained enough of his conscious thinking to sit down on the bed. His conscious thinking went to shit again when it turned out that, while sitting, his massive member went even further up her ass. Neon wasn't fairing any better, a strangled sound leaving her, but he still had work to do. Mustering all of his strength, he pulled out of her incredibly tight pucker, the hole still gaping a fair bit. In response she confusedly whimpered, having never felt more empty her entire life.

He threw her to the bed right next to Blake's unconscious body and pounced. Through half-lidded eyes she watched him reposition her into an obvious mating press, unable to do anything about it in her current condition. Inserting the angry red head of his cock into her sopping slit, he was about to plunge his breeding pillar in when he felt something soft touch his thigh. Neon's surprisingly dexterous tail wrapped around his leg. Somehow she had discarded the yellow and green hoops that usually looped around her tail. Jaune decided it was not worth thinking about.

His cock rocketed into her depths while he stared into her glazed over eyes, rolling back as her mouth flew open. "Haaaah!" She felt his steel solid pecker in a place her fingers had never reached, instantly putting her on cloud nine. Predictably, she looked down to see a bulging bump where her abs used to be and felt it with her hands. The knight knew she would do this, but he enjoyed her reaction all the same. His nuts, now resting against her wonderfully soft cheeks, went up into the air as he pulled out and came crashing back down. Over and over he stretched out her depths, exploring the hole with as much enthusiasm possible. Neon realized through all the chaos that the stud had reached her womb, her mind going blank every time his balls met her abused asshole. Throughout the borderline religious experience she cursed, pleaded, complimented him, and described everything she was feeling, making her one of the most vocal girls the blond had ever broken in. Her pussy milked his member, although not as tightly as her ass did. That wasn't entirely a bad thing, since he now thrusted faster than before in and out of her comparably looser cunt. The only thing that stood to irk him was that damn collar she wore.

He leaned forward, his jaws glowing with aura, and pulled the leather collar off with his teeth. Now having access to her slender throat, he laid claim to it with a series of kisses, small bites, and even hickeys. This had the strange effect of stopping her scrambled sentences, instead replacing them with even more unintelligible whines, moans, and cries. In his path of conquest, one item of interest was left to claim for himself. Jaune picked up the pace, and ran with it, sending his cock slamming into the walls of her womb like a weapon. Without aura, both Neon's ass and her cervix would've been bruised by the impact of his thrusts. The rambunctious party girl's moans went from loud to deafening, her muffled cries even getting past Velvet's headphones. Over the course of an hour he brought her sensitive slit to orgasm after orgasm, her dread multiplying every time he didn't cum with her.

'I can't take much more of this.' Neon panicked, 'Otherwise he's gonna-'

"CUMMING!!" Jaune roared.

'Break me~❤'

With that he forced all of his weight on her, a sliver of his aura remaining. In other sessions with Velvet and Blake, he learned that delaying his orgasm with his aura only made the resulting climax even better. Cum churning in his sac, it pumped down his incredible length and finally exploded out of his second sword. Each baby batter blast exerted the force of a shotgun and the quantity was something to behold, bloating Neon's belly in mere moments, then leaking out of her overfilled cunt like a broken pipe. The pressure on Neon's womb and the tip of Jaune's dick was not painful, but most definitely paralyzing. Feeling like he'd reached another plane of existence, the feelings of many consecutive held back orgasms knocked him out. Previous experiments using aura to delay orgasms had been just that, experiments. This _field test_ stretched his ability as a lover, and the rave girl's endurance, to its limit, marking the only time he nutted so hard he passed out. The same could be said for Neon, filled to the point of overflow with cum and wearing a dopey smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So that's it, no strings attached?" Neon asked, having just heard the 'terms and conditions' of The Lounge, if you could call them that. Jaune, Velvet, Blake, and Neon had all gathered on the couch, all of them without clothes.

"Unless if you want them." Velvet stated in her lovely accent. Blake felt it necessary to elaborate, "Currently us three have an open relationship that pretty closely abides by standard tradition for polyamorous relationships in Menagerie. I joined only recently and anybody can leave if it starts to become too much."

"Wow," Neon said in awe, "that is seriously chill. I thought that this kinda thing only existed in Kuo Kuana, I'll have to give it a try. Count me in sister!"

"And then there were four." Jaune mused, his eyes still glued to the projector show.

"Gotta ask though, is it ok to be cummin' buckets like this big boy?" Neon asked with what sounded like concern, poking her swollen belly.

He barked out a dry laugh, "I actually looked into that once, turns out it's just me being me. Don't even get me started how I found out."

"Fair enough." she replied.


End file.
